At the Office
by JAGgedIverson
Summary: STAND ALONE. Continuation of unSEALed. Just something that's been bouncing around in my head since the episode aired.


Title: At the Office

Author: JAGgedIverson

Rating: PG-13/R (more R than PG-13)

Summary: My take on a line from "unSEALed." Obviously it's a Kate-Gibbs story.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did(at least Gibbs).

Archive: Sure, just have it call me when it get's there  
A/N: Just something that's been in my head since unSEALed.  
  
A/N2: As stated above THIS STORY IN MORE R THAN PG-13, but aspects of it make it PG-13 so I decided to rate it PG-13. If sexual...happenings offend you STOP NOW!  
  
"You sleep with a gun under your pillow every night?" Tony questioned as he and Kate walked into the bullpen.  
  
"Well, it depends." Kate answered.  
  
"On what?"  
  
She looked back at him with a smile and answered, "On who I'm sleepin' with." She turned back just in time to run smack into Gibbs' chest. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Tony just asked me what I would do if a man came into my bedroom and I said it depends. I mean, it doesn't depend on the man...Tony could you help me out here please?"  
  
"She sleeps with her gun, Boss."  
  
"That true?" Gibbs asked, looking at her.  
  
"Sort of. Sometimes. Yes."  
  
Kate saw a flicker of admiration in his eyes before he said, "Good girl."  
  
Kate smiled back at Tony before going to her desk.  
  
"What do we know about last night?" Gibbs asked, getting back on track.  
  
She pulled in her palm pilot out of her pocket and said, "Not much. The fugitive is a former seal named Jack Curtain. He somehow managed to escape from Leavenworth and nobody seems to know how."  
  
Tony picked up where she left off, "We do know that he broke into a house at 0340 and scared the hell out of two civilians before stealing the guy's clothes."  
  
"Get me everything on him, birth to last name." Gibbs commanded from his desk.  
  
"I thought Leavenworth was Army CID jurisdictions."  
  
"CID gonna search where he's been. We're gonna find out where he's going. Have Leavenworth pack up Curtain's cell, overnight it to Abby. I want everything but the paint on the walls."  
  
"You got it." Kate said, before going to work.  
  
"Do we know what this guy was in for?" Tony asked, not moving.  
  
"Same thing I'm gonna be if you don't get your ass movin'." Gibbs said.  
  
Tony nodded and headed to his desk. "Murder." He whispered to Kate as he passed by.  
  
She looked up and sarcastically smiled, "And you didn't even use a lifeline."  
  
Gibbs stood up from his desk and said, "Kate, let Tony do that. Come with me."  
  
Kate looked at Tony and smiled. She didn't question where they were going, just followed Gibbs as he headed toward the elevator.  
  
They were silent on the way down to the parking garage. She looked at Gibbs out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he had _that_ look in his eye. The one that said he was about to ravage her like no other.  
  
They'd been sleeping together for a while now. She wasn't really sure what set him off that day, but she knew that one second they were arguing over a case and the next she was up against the wall with his mouth on hers. One thing led to another and now she was basically staying at his house. They'd come to work at different times and in different cars, but at the end of the day they knew what was gonna happen.  
  
For as long as they'd been together they'd always kept it out of the office, until today. She didn't know why he was about to break one of his unspoken rules and she didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted him bad. There was just something about the chance of being caught that heightened the experience.  
  
When the elevator reached the garage he took her arm and led her to a secluded and darkened corner where they were sure not to be seen. However, she didn't know if they wouldn't be heard. She wasn't normally a loud person during sex, but there was something about being with Gibbs that made her a talker, maybe because he was a talker too. When she first found out that he was a talker she was surprised. After all, he didn't usually express his feelings during the day. But during sex he was a whole different person, saying things like "you're mine now, Kate, all mine. No one is gonna fill you like I fill you." and "I'm gonna make you come until the sun comes up."  
  
He backed her against the wall and crushed his mouth to hers. She immediately opened her mouth to his probing tongue and threaded her fingers through the silvery strands of his hair. She loved his hair. It was soft and silky and long enough to twine around her fingers.  
  
He broke off the kiss abruptly and said, "Do you how much it turned me on to know that you sleep with your gun under your pillow?"  
  
She didn't have time to respond before he pressed his mouth to hers again. Then all rational thought left her head as she felt his hand move down her body to cup breast in his hand and play. She wanted to moan, but a part of her brain that was still partially working told her that they were still at work and they couldn't be loud. So she settled out to even up the score.  
  
During the time they'd been together she'd learned that Gibbs was one of the few men she knew who had extremely sensitive nipples. She'd found out the second time they were together. She was working her way down his body and when she flicked her tongue out to taste it his entire upper body came off the bed and he let out a long, almost pained, moan.  
  
She smiled against his mouth and took one of her hands from around his neck and brought down his chest until she came in contact with his right nipple, which was slightly more sensitive than the left, and pinched it. His reaction was immediate; his hand squeezed her tighter and he ground his hips into hers.  
  
He pulled back and glared into her eyes. "That's not playing fair, Katie girl. I'll have to extract my revenge later. We don't have a long time for this."  
  
"I can take whatever you dish out, Gibbs." She smirked and pinched him again. Her smirk turned into a full-fledged smile when she saw his jaw clench to hold back the groan that wanted to spill over his lips. She did it again and watched as he swayed on his feet and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Would you stop that?" He said in a harsh whisper when he was finally able to catch his breath.  
  
"You know you love it." She said simply.  
  
"Be that as it may, you know very well that I won't last long if you keep that up."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who said we don't have a long time. I'm simply trying to help you along." She smiled at him, but removed her hand from his chest and moved it downwards. She reached for his belt buckle and the button of his pants, but just as she was going to unzip the zipper he back away from her grasp.  
  
When she looked at him quizzically he simply stated, "I'm going to return the favor."  
  
Without another word she watched as he went down on his knees and undid the clasp on her pants and lowered them, along with her panties, and proceed to do exactly as he said. She continually was forced to bite her hand to keep from making too much noise. Just when she was going to go over the edge he pulled back and stood up. She glared at him, but didn't have time to so much as make a half protest before he was inside her. She was so caught up in the way he played with her body, that she didn't notice he had removed the last barriers the separated them.  
  
He started moving; slowly at first, he didn't want her to go ever the edge too soon. He made sure he brushed her clit with every pass he made. And when they were both so close he leaned in and whispered in her ear the way he knew she liked it, "Does this feel good, Kate? Is it the way you want it?" When she didn't answer he stopped moving and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was moving from side to side against the wall. But when she felt him stop moving she opened her eyes and met his gaze.  
  
She didn't say anything, just took his hand and brought it to her mouth. She took his middle finger in her mouth and sucked on it until her cheeks hollowed. He groaned and started moving again, frantically. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and he didn't want to go over alone. He moved his free hand between their sweat covered bodies and pressed right where she needed it most. That sent her over. He only barely registered the pain in his finger when she bit down to stifle the moan that bubbled out of her throat. He was not far behind; he removed his hand from her mouth and crushed his lips to hers to muffle the sounds as he flew over the edge.  
  
When they both came back to reality they readjusted their clothes and straightened up before heading back towards the elevator.  
  
When they were on their way back up to the bullpen Kate turned to Gibbs and said, "So if I told you that I had a knife hidden in between the mattress and the bed frame what would be the result?"  
  
He turned to her and she saw his eyes darken from crystal blue to ocean blue in a matter of seconds. And before she could take a breath he had her in a tight hold and his mouth was on hers in a kiss that was probably gonna bruise her lips, but she didn't care she kissed him back. When he pulled back he said, "Just wait until we get home."


End file.
